monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Side Stories
Side Stories, also known as Spin-Off Stories, are custom stories created by random players for enjoyment. They are all non-canonically related to the game, developed out of pure whim or a theory on what happened at some point in the original story (i.e- if Luka lost to a monster). How to create side stories or where some are acquired are located at Gnome’s Laboratory Blog. Warning: The game must be integrated with both Chapters 1 and 2 otherwise some scenes may result in a crash. This is because the data of some monsters is not in both chapters and with nothing to read, the game crashes. Warning: The nscript.dat file from Cecil’s Adventure may cause some side stories to crash the game. Alice and Luka a new life By:Safin117 with Luka and Alice http://www.mediafire.com/?4s4xetxop6rbid7 A little story about Luka and Alice,happens shortly after chapter 3 Alma Elma: Maneater By: Fodder, with Alma Elma http://www.mediafire.com/?ztf34yg3duuufmb After losing to “Kyuba”, Luka finds himself kidnapped by Alma Elma and imprisoned in the Monster Lord's Castle. Marked by the Succubus Queen, Luka tries his hardest to come to terms with his new lifestyle… and see if he can stay alive. Basilisk By: Unknown http://www.mediafire.com/?813g089fmn0nzk2 Extract this file to a separate folder (call it whatever you want), then move it to the mod folder. Battle Sample: Nabe By: Unknown, with Nabe Oh no! Dinner is attacking! Battle Sample: Squid Girl By: Unknown, with Ika Musume While hanging around the seashore, I come across a bizarre monster… CeeFax: Farewell To Friends with Benefits By: OldSlashFriend, featuring British Broadcasting Mascot CeeFax. While taking a break from heavy work, our protaganist finds himself alone and wondering about the future. A chance encounter with his non-blood-related little sister will change everything - but the fateful day of this broadcast happens to be the 23rd of October… Get it here! Colosseum Secrets By: TheGreatHeinrich, with Slime Girl, Dullahan, Centaur Girl, Alraune, Cerberus, and Alma Elma. http://www.mediafire.com/?k06dyvgvsvs7h4m A guard named Josh is persuaded to compete in the Queen’s Cup at around the same time as Luka. A Christmas Carol By: CitizenA and Bombay http://www.filedropper.com/christmascarol_2 A Christmas Carol parody, featuring Erubetie as Scrooge. Erubetie, being the grump she is, hates Christmas and the meaning of the holiday is completely lost on her. Will the spirits of Christmas Past, Present and Future manage to change that? Does a Body Good By: Viper 121, with Minotauros http://www.mediafire.com/?3ax42t7su7ns3s3 A thickheaded follower Ilias is dying of thirst after crossing the Sabasa Desert. Just when he thinks all is lost, a minotauros stumbles across him and tries to quench his thirst her own unique way. Elf vs Elf By: DEV, with Elf, Dark Elf Fencer and Dark Elf Mage http://www.mediafire.com/?8sa7snowk3q0117 Two elves argue over whether being corrupted or uncorrupted is better. Take the role of an unfortunate boy who stumbles across the dispute and helps them settle the argument with three possible endings. Fifty Evaluations: The Untold Story By: Viper 121, with Goddess Ilias, Granberia, Slime Girl http://www.filedropper.com/ilias Ilias bitterly recounts what it was like to watch a hopelessly inept Luka succumb to monster temptations from her 'unbiased' perspective. Each evaluation Ilias doles out culminates and builds up to a bizarre alternate take on the punishment Luka receives for disappointing her fifty times. Four Spirit’s Rondo By: Anomalous Entities, with Sylph, Gnome, Undine and Salamander http://www.mediafire.com/?fydflx3uu2pgc6d Games of the Slug By: DEV, with Slug Girl http://www.mediafire.com/?vwkggn4srhea6c3 An eighteen year old boy and his young brother are walking home after a hard day’s work when they decide to cut through the woods to save time and avoid monsters. Unfortunately, when a Slug Girl ambushes them, the younger brother’s bravery backfires. Granberia and Tamamo Take Succubus Town By: Ecstasy, with Granberia and Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?czpfaqwsga00r9x A scenario starring Granberia and Tamamo, featuring what they were up to while Luka made his way to Hellgondo. Hanako Mage Battle By: c0var1ant http://www.mediafire.com/?71urgc6iqii9p95 A side story completely unrelated to monster girl quest, very loosely based off of another visual novel called katawa shoujo. The side story is a nonsensical take on one of the visual novel’s bad endings. Contains pointless allusion to black rock shooter… because I felt like it. Side story gameplay footage: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWUAj6ARW6g Heinrich’s Tale By: TheGreatHeinrich http://www.mediafire.com/?pokfg5iwoj85cff A story about the earlier hero, Heinrich, defeating Black Alice long before Luka began his adventure. The Kraken’s New Daughter By: Anomalous Entities, with Kraken http://www.mediafire.com/?0td1gbuzl0t5lol Luka surrenders to the Kraken, not wishing to fight, only to be bound up by her tentacles. He is then told that if he can take all eight of her tentacles in size order without orgasming, she will release him. However, combined with her ‘imaginative’ dirty talk, he quickly finds the task more difficult than he first thought. Letz Scenario! By: OldSlashFriend Interested in creating scenarios, and want a walkthrough to help you out, at least until the MGQ Mod Writer is finished? Letz Scenario should help you understand the commands at your disposal, and how to make your very own side story! Feel free to check it out here! Love by The Blade By: Viper 121, with Granberia, Sara http://www.filedropper.com/lbtb (filedropper) http://www.mediafire.com/?28apchlc9wbgpel (mediafire) Try as Luka might, Granberia got the best of him in the Monster Lord's Castle. At first, he lives the brutal life of being her plaything. But how does Luka's Dragon Seal Trial factor in? And where did Sara disappear to, anyway? And Granberia starts changing in ways Luka has never seen before. Loving Gnome Lots By: Anomalous Entities, with Gnome http://www.mediafire.com/?9f27cni7d9vt2p8 A bizarrely cute little story where Luka has been captured by Gnome and is ceaselessly molested by her dolls. Then, one day, Gnome appears with a very special new doll, and everything changes… Monster Girl Quest: Sealed By: Ginrikuzuma For the most up-to-date download links look here. Set at the end of part 2, Luka is suddenly sent to an area far from the Monster Lord’s castle. Where is Luka? And what is going to happen to him as he quickly encounters Black Alice. Major updates will be released as "chapters" (minimum of 7-8 monsters) currently far as story goes, around 4 chapters written with the expectation of a total of 5-6 chapters. Works exactly like SpasMaran's New Game+ and [C0var1ant's War of the Goddesses so follow the same installation process. Monster Girl Quest: The Gag Reel By: Viper 121 http://www.mediafire.com/?znpxajhdfahzd51 All of Monster Girl Quest’s beloved waifus and Ilias replay some of their favorite mishaps caught on camera during the making of Chapters 1 and 2. Monster Girl Quest: War of The Goddesses By: c0var1ant Latest version can be found here. A complete retelling of the monster girl quest story. The story takes place in an alternate reality where Luka can become a hero, a hero slayer, or a completely twisted, ruthless and murderous psychopath bent on the destruction of the world. The patch is currently unfinished at the moment with only 2/4 of the intro story completed (Contains 3 custom battles). NOTE: This is not a mod, but a full game patch like NG+. Please follow the same installation procedure. New Game+ By: SpasMaran http://www.mediafire.com/?bc2yf4g9v5c0suz (v 1.02) “Monster Girl Quest NG+ is a fan made custom scenario where the player can experience the beginning stages of the game with levels and abilities from the end of Chapter 2. Slight changes to the story are completely fan made and non-canon.” Oppai Lily Heaven By: Unknown, might be Arekishi, with Lily (Side Story) http://www.mediafire.com/?z1g0kfgbodz7c4f In an alternate storyline, a bullied Luka finds himself in a strange place where he meets a succubus named Lily who bends him to her whims, leaving the boy to find he’s in a lot deeper than he may first think… Passion for Decay By: OldSlashFriend Features Chrome. An aging demonologist seeking to reclaim that which he feels is his due risks everything on a chance summoning. Takes place roughly eighty years before MGQ's story occurs. Has an optional story on start that should only be viewed after completing the game normally. Here ya go! Poke Monster Girl Quest By: Unknown http://www.mediafire.com/?lv8bk4rdsgdva8a Prematurity By: Anomalous Entities, with Alice http://www.mediafire.com/?45c27d10tg1s11v A rather cruel Alice decides to toy with a young hero trapped in her dungeon, only to discover he has a rather embarrassing (for him at least) problem. For Alice, it’s the start of a wonderfully funny new game. Rapture By: OldSlashFriend Features Ilias. An illiterate penitent of Ilias hears voices, decides it is definitely the Goddess, and wanders into the desert to do her bidding. Side-featuring that Lamia Nun and Lazarus! Neither of them feature in the H-scenes, though. Truly tragic. ''Come and get it! A Rhetorical Rust By: OldSlashFriend Features Chrome. /Released Sawin/Samhain 2012. Ne’er forget. ''Direct sequel to Passion for Decay. No/low H. Features Chrome, and a recap of the previous scenario. A mercenary is told by Ilias to take care of a small problem… Along the way, a party is gathered and an expedition launched – but is everything as it seems…? Solstice Edition!* *Has nothing to do with the Solstice. At all. Tamamo: A Tall Tail By: Fodder, with Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?1m7gwpd21qdetbs What if Luka decided to choose X Touch Fluffy Tail? In this scenario, he got hooked on the fluff and chased Tamamo down, willingly surrendering like the shameful hero he is. Now he’s living as her lover instead of a hero. How’s Luka’s life now he’s under Tamamo’s wing? Tamamo: Nup-Tail By: Fodder, with Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?qfmc2si61ulvr3j One year after “A Tall Tail”, Luka finally ties the knot with the fluffy Heavenly Knight. But before he settles into his new role as Tamamo’s husband, he still has to pass the Kitsune marriage ceremony… New / updated stories (move after 14 days) The Assassin By: MPKnaub92 (posted / updated: 29/01/13) http://www.filedropper.com/theassassin_1 A mysterious assassin enters the arena to earn the rank of Master Assassin. Will he emerge victorious? Or will he succumb to the temptation of the Heavenly Knights and become their ultimate playtoy for all eternity? Category:Monster_Girl_Quest